Questions
by xXxMoonxChildXxx
Summary: You shouldn't ask questions to strangers. You shouldn't reveal anything about yourself either. But it's cold and Dawn's rather curious. She asks many questions to a certain blonde stranger, who takes a liking for Dawn. Girlpowershipping. POV-Dawn
1. Questions 1

**Hello! At first I didn't think I had wanted to put out a oneshot of anything yet. But the other day, I started writing and soon the characters came forth. I do ship Gilrpowershippping~ So, I was fine with how it came out. I'm nervous of what you might think about the little oneshot of course though. Sadly, I have never played the Pokemon game. (Read my about me in my profile of how I came to love this pairing,if you wish). So, I'm not sure if it fits all the way; personality wise, it isn't in the Pokemon world either (Too much work). But I do love how Cynthia came out. :) I love her stalker/pedo-ness! XD Time for the Disclaimer huh? I don't own Pokemon or Cynthia/Shirona or Dawn/Hikari. Obviously...Because if I did. It would be so much fun! :) I'll quite talking now!**

* * *

The bus is cold, and rickety, and I'm afraid it might break down if it takes one more mile. The bus's vomit colored seats; a burgundy orange to be exact, smells of it's color; a rotten vomit, as I held my soft felt white scarf over my mouth and nose. My gloveless hands were shaking and pale from the cold, and my face, flustered, with the cold I had claimed a pink nose. My toes in my leather boots and red stockings, were cold and I was afraid they would fall off. The heater I had heard was broken, and some dumb person had their window open, which made it worse than it ought to have been. The bus stopped, and I lurched forward into the seat, cussing as loud as possible for the driver to hear of his bad driving. He could have eased up on the breaks, the jerk-face. The passenger got on, she didn't look like someone who would normally ride a bus, anywhere. The woman was tall, she looked older than me, about in her early or mid twenties perhaps, her blonde hair was remarkably wavy, her hair had black and yellow ribbons tied in, and she wore all black, with black fox fur around the collar and the end of her sleeves. Yeah, not something you'd wear out in the country. The woman didn't turn up her nose, as she past the ugly seats, she looked around, to find a comfortable seat to sit down, noticing me watching her, she sat right in my seat beside me. The woman smiles at me, while I given her a curious look. "What are you doing here, without your mother?" She laughs a little and looks over me.

"What are you doing here, without your boyfriend?" I state back, trying to copy her tone, which failed miserably, I was clearly insulted. "Touche." And she nods to me in approval. We sat quietly on the rickety bus, which now began to run into bumps and potholes. The driver was looking back into the mirrors smirking at me. Of course he would be, he thinks it fun for one of his passengers to get the most crappy part of the ride. I glare into his mirror, showing him; two could win at that game. I wouldn't give him a tip for the ride. The bus ran into the hugest pothole yet, I was rather caught off guard, I held onto the woman's fox coat, trying to steady myself from the surprised bounce. Embarrassed for holding on to her, I quickly let go and blush madly."I'm sorry."

She looks down toward my level and just smiles, as if she's enjoying herself."That was quite a bump!" Then laughs, and goes back to looking out the countryside window. I wonder what it is that she's doing in a small place like this? Well, it really isn't any of my business, but I was quite curious. "Hm, where are you heading?" I ask, breaking the silence, and seemingly breaking her from her thoughts. I tighten my white scarf around my neck, and noticing a white button undone on my red coat, I began to button up again.

"I'm heading to the countryside of course. How about you?"The woman did give me an answer. But it was a stupid one, of course we were heading to the countryside! But since she wouldn't tell me where she was really heading. I wouldn't either. "Same here." I smile to her, the way she had done to me earlier. I notice her hands in her black coat pockets. Her nose was also pink, she didn't really show it, but she seemed really cold."How cold are you?" I ask her, bringing up another conversation for the ride. "Cold." The woman tells me simply. I pout at this, she didn't like to answer questions did she? "Cold as in, to your nose and to the toes, you're cold? Or just simply cold?" I pester her answer further. The blonde woman brushes her hair back, as I waited patiently."Do you always ask strangers many questions?"

"You're not a pervert are you?" I ask, insulted as if I was a child asking questions. I was just curious in wanting to know. Nothing like a child at all. "Would you want me to be?" The woman got rather close and began to smile mischievously. I blush from her warm breath, and her voice purring. I hesitate at such a question, though I shouldn't have. I tried telling her no. But my voice wouldn't come forth from my lips. The woman laughs and shakes her head, and moves off of me. "How cute. How old are you?" This question also caught me off guard, my face began to grow warm. I had learned from a very young age not to answer questions like that from strangers.

"How old are you?" I asked her instead. Hiding my hands in my long coat sleeves from the chill. "How old do you think I am?"She given me another question, keeping her age a secret as well. I pout again and look her over once more. To me she reminded me of someone in her twenties. Just which exact number? I decided to joke with her."You look like you're thirty-five!" I smile triumphantly. Her smile disappears and the woman's features turn shocked.

"Really now? I think you're joking with me on that one. I'm twenty-three!" She exclaims. I had finally left an insult she seemed to have not liked. "I know you looked around your early twenties, I was only joking." I turn to look out the window. "Okay, so how about you?" The woman, asks me the question again. I decided it was only fair. "I'm fifteen. " I tell her this nervously.

The woman nods toward this answer and we both become quite again. The man who had his window open had began to snore. And the bus driver couldn't find any pot holes to drive over either.

The bus came to another lurching stop. The woman turns to me and tells me it's her time to get off. I didn't want her to leave yet though. "I hope this will keep you warm until you get off." I was curious what she had meant by that, until she pulled on my white scarf,leaning me toward her, the woman leaned down rather closely, her hot breath on my lips. I didn't clearly get if she was teasing me again, or if she was actually a real pervert. But I felt her lips on mine, and a warmth did come to my toes and past my nose! My brain buzzing from such an amazing; toxic feeling. The woman finally lets go, smiles at me, and winks."It was nice answering your questions. I seriously hope we can meet again."

I couldn't really focus, until she had gotten off. And then it hit me. She stole my first kiss! I turn around in my seat and look back in the bus's back window, watching her walking away from the bus-stop. And yet, I had wanted more, I really did hope we'd be able to meet again. Next time I would ask for her name.

* * *

** Well, what do you think? I hope you read all the way through, and didn't decided to review early with "Why didn't you mention their names?" Well. You don't normally tell a stranger your name right from the start do you? Of course...You don't kiss them either. But Cynthia is an exception right? lol I really hope you liked the story :) Please Review and tell me how you thought it went! Thank-you!**


	2. Questions 2

Hello. People enjoyed my first story of this. I thought I wasn't going to add anything else to Questions, but I got to thinking that Cynthia and Dawn needed some more action. So, enjoy them. I hope I revised this better than I did the first.

Warning: Girlpowershipping. Cynthia and Dawn. Which means Yuri and Age-gap. If you didn't like my first half because of that, then don't read this half either. Simple. Done. Thank-you.

Disclaimer: I don't own them! YOU KNOW THAT!

* * *

The morning air was chilly, icy and gloomy, nothing could brighten the sky with the way light gray clouds were hiding the sun. My breath escapes from my mouth into the cold. The snow from late last night, was still noticeable on the sidewalks. My leather boots couldn't even stop the cold from sinking into my red stockings. I tighten my white scarf around my neck, keeping me warm against the chilly morning. I look ahead and see the convenience store, just a few feet away. Though, it seems a mile just to get there. With my right hand in my red coat's pocket;my fingers numb I began feeling the crisp twenty-dollar bill. I still haven't bought myself a pair of gloves yet. My mom had sent me out to buy us some milk. I pout. She's always sending me on errands in the cold. I wish I could be warm. My lips tingle from a faint memory. The heat that was hiding within me, erupted throughout my face. I still seem to not have forgotten about that stranger who stole my first kiss. I stop, in my tracks; remembering that weird feeling rising in my stomach; it was doing it now once again. The feeling was rare, it had the taste of excitement that could poison me. I felt a heavy shove, take me away from my thoughts, I nearly lost my balance. I caught a hold of myself and look up at my assaulter. The man was walking past me, without a care. I hiss and glare at the back of the man's biege trench coat. How rude, did he have to be? Didn't even turn around and apologize! I yell out to him though he paid me no mind and the man went on his way.

I felt a warm hand place itself on my shoulder. I tense up, someone was touching me. What did my mom tell me, when someone was touching me? To scream wasn't it? Before I could consider screaming, a familiar feminine voice speaks up.

"Are you okay?"

I turn my direction to the woman behind me. This woman was the one! She was the stranger. I hesitate and take my step back.

"I-I-I'm fine, thank-you..." I mumble, unable to speak up. I watch my breath escape into the chill of the morning. The woman smiles down at me, and lets go of my shoulder. The touch began to grow numb, I wish she would have left her hand there.

"Oh, I remember you. The Question girl!" The blonde woman tells me amused.

I was quite surprised the adult was remembering me. But to call me the Question girl? Really, she couldn't at least said: The one from the bus? I wouldn't have taken that as much of an insult.

"Yes, and you're that pervert..." I glare pointing at her. Which, was true. The woman did kiss me. But, it was a mistake to bring that part up, my whole cheeks were heating up, and the woman began to laugh at my embarrassment. I cross my arms and turn my head away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's quite surprising, that we met again. Isn't it?" She asks me, her eyebrows raised waiting for my agreement. I decide not to agree.

"No. I didn't want to see you again..." My stomach did that weird feeling again. Of course I was lying, I did want to see this woman again, even if she was just a stranger. But I wouldn't let her win. Not a chance would I let her get her way. The woman leans down, causing me to panic, but she didn't do anything more than tease me.

"Aww, don't be like that. You know you wanted to see me again, isn't that right?" She touches my cheek affectionately, causing my eyes to widen at her gestures. My knees began to buckle underneath me. More than that, my heart was beginning to beat in a fast pace. I shove her hand away from my face.

"N-no!" I deny once again. But she keeps her distance from me this time. The wind begins to pick up, it was icy and it stings my face. I look up at her, the woman, didn't seem all that cold, in her long black fox fur coat. I had just began to notice, that the coat did seem rather expensive. Was she rich? That would be rude to ask. But I've asked this stranger lots of questions already. But I know, the question that I finally get to ask should be now. The one I wanted to know ever since she planted me with that kiss.

"Whats your name?" For a moment, it seemed I saw her looking at me differently, but her gray eyes shift normally again. Possibly, it was my imagination.

The blonde woman touches her hair and smiles at me once again.

"I'm Cynthia. How about you?" I could hear my mom in the back of my head, yelling at me, not to tell a stranger my name. I nervously give Cynthia my name.

"Dawn..." I whisper this; frighten of my mom's imaginary strict voice in my mind, yelling at me for talking to strangers in the first place. I begin, clumsily, to replace the clips in my hair. My hands were so numb, it was hard to clasp them back. Slender hands take their place, I let mine fall to my side, Cynthia began to clasp them perfectly back into place, she was smiling down at me once again. I pout, but thank her none the less, for her helpfulness.

"You're welcome. Your hands must be really cold. Where are your gloves?"

" I don't need to wear gloves! You're not wearing any gloves either..." I cross my arms again. There isn't any reason to tell her, I can't afford any gloves at the moment. I watch Cynthia tighten her ribbons in her hair and nodding.

"Yes, but I'm not that cold. I don't normally get cold." Then she looks down at me again.

"Are you going to the store up ahead?" Cynthia asks me. I grit my teeth again. Is she asking the questions now? I don't think so.

"Are you?" I ask casually, watching her eyes glaring at me dangerously.

"Wasn't I asking the question?" She leaned down in my face. I wasn't amused this time.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers about where I'm going..." I glare up at her as well, hoping this would sting her a bit.

Cynthia seems surprised at my sudden insult, but she controls her features, smiling at me again.

"Ah, but I'm not a stranger anymore, am I? We know each other's names don't we? Dawn..." She leans into me, her hand now touching my cheek affectionately once more. My face begins to warm up, as she caught me off guard. Her thumb traced my cold lips. My knees began to buckle underneath me once again. The poisonous feeling was swimming in my veins now.

"We even shared a kiss..." Cynthia whispers her warm and sweet breath, tickling my ear as she leans even closer into my neck with her voice purring, pulling my scarf down. I felt her place something soft and warm into my left hand, she forces my hands to close around the warm material. Cynthia kisses my neck, a spark volts through my neck, heading to my brain, causing me to stutter my words.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?"

"Next time I see you. I hope you'll be wearing them, Dawn." I felt her breath warming my neck, she lets my scarf go and walks away, casually, as if we were having a normal passing greeting. I blush, looking down in my hand, I see small white gloves, that match my scarf. Cynthia had these the whole time? Why did she give them to me? I put them on my hands, the gloves fit snuggly , the numbness was almost completely gone. But I smile, nervously, agreeing with her. Yes, I hope I can be seeing Cynthia more soon. Possibly, even ask more questions.


	3. Questions 3

**It's been quite some time...I'm really sorry! I had actually had part 3 along time ago, but I had lost the file for it. I was unsure of rewriting it, because it wouldn't be the same as the other two were. This one has a different feel to it...You might notice the difference, or maybe you won't. This will probably be the last Questions. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I had writing them.**

**Warning: I don't know why you're still reading this if you don't like yuri or age-gap... D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cynthia/Shirona or Dawn/Hikari.**

* * *

Snow was still packed on the ground, the weatherman had said winter would be longer this year. I was at the park watching the other kids play in the snow. I thought they were stupid to be playing in the cold! My mother was warning me earlier about playing too long outside. But I was fifteen, I wasn't childish to play in the snow anyways! I looked down at my gloved hands. The gloves were brand new, they were white and matched my scarf. A stranger, no, Cynthia, the tall blonde woman, had given me them to me. They were warm and they made me feel a bit giddy when I put them on. Though I wouldn't exactly tell something like that to Cynthia, the pervert...My mother hadn't noticed them yet. Which I was sure, that if she did, she'd question me about talking to strangers and I don't think telling her this twenty-three year old stranger kissed me would be a good idea either. I examined them again as I thought about Cynthia, my cheeks burning. She was definitely different from the other adults. Why would she gift me gloves, when we barely know each other?

I looked up from my gloves, and noticed a blonde woman sitting on the bench, watching the other kids playing from afar. She was wearing a long black jacket with fur, I would have known that coat from anywhere. It was Cynthia's.

I walked over toward her, she hadn't noticed me, her grey eyes still fixated on the children. I gave her a very curious look. She was a real pervert, that was for sure. Where were the park cops, when you needed them the most? I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her.

"Do you always come to the park to watch children? That's kind of creepy Cynthia..." I shout out toward her, which caused the older woman to jump slightly on the bench and turn to look at me. She gave a glare in my direction, but recognizing me, it disappeared into a smile.

"Dawn, what are you talking about? You're the only kid I have my eyes on..." She leaned in charmingly, which by now I've learned better and raised my hand up in her face to block the attack.

Cynthia stopped, stared at my hand as she chuckled and then she noticed the gloves. She smiled at them.

"You're wearing the gloves, I see. Are they warm?" She asked gently, waiting for my face to react, which of course it did. The heat rose from my neck into my cheeks, causing her to smile warmly. I put my hand down and turned away, giving a mumble of a thank-you.

"You're welcome. It's nice I get to meet you again..."

"Well, I don't know...Are you stalking me?" I asked looking at her suspiciously now. Cynthia was a pervert and there was no way she could deny it now, since I just seen her watching children.

Cynthia tilted her head as if thinking up a good answer to my question and then smiled.

"You know, you're a lot more confident than the last two times I've seen you, but you're still curious as always..."

"You're sidestepping my question..." I say, turning on her and pointing in her face. My cheeks burning a bright red. It isn't because I've gotten confident around her, it's because I don't want to show how vulnerable I am to her. Cynthia had the upper hand those two times, but this time I'm sure to corner her into admitting she's a pervert!

Cynthia still not wanting to answer my question, looks back over at the children again. I cross my arms. Cynthia was probably in her own denial. She looks down at me now.

"Are you going to play with them?"

"I'm not a little kid..."

"If you say so..." She says, but gives me mischievous smile. Which causes me to lean away from her nervously.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"If I'm some sort of pervert, what does that make you for talking with one so casually?"

I glare at her, not sure of her question. What was she getting at? What was she wanting for me to admit?

I look away from her, frowning trying to think up a logical answer. Why was I talking to her? She did give me gloves. And...well I didn't mind talking to her. Though, I'd never tell her that. She...was interesting? Different. A cold breeze blew passed us, causing me to shiver slightly, and grip at my scarf to cover my mouth from the cool air. I was unsure of my answer. I did ask a lot of questions. With myself deep in thought I hadn't realized Cynthia edging closer toward me, the moment her face nuzzled into mine, I gave a startled yelp and turned to her, but she wrapped her arm around me, I noticed how no one was looking in our direction. She leaned in, her breath tickling my ear as she spoke, with the same purr as last time.

"I think the word is curious, Dawn?" She says it into a question. Her warmth blends with mine as she keeps her arm wrapped around me. My stomach begins to flip somersaults. Was I curious?

"L-l-let go of me!" I whisper to her, trembling. My heart panicking at the sudden touch of her's. Could she feel the nervousness filling up inside me? Why did she have to be so close? Why wasn't anyone looking over here?

"Are you curious?" Cynthia then leans into my cheek, I turned to face her, ready to give a sharp comment, when both of our lips connected into a second kiss instead. Cynthia pressed further into the kiss, it was warm, like the first time. But this second time was just a bit different, I was more solid now than before, I could feel her wrapped around me. I kissed her back.

"Y-y-you're a pervert..." I breath out, as we both pull back for air. My cheeks burning, I noticed Cynthia was also flustered, but then her face changed into a teasing smile.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can think of something better like ' Oh Cynthia, you're such a good kisser~'"

I push her off of me, my face beet red. "Don't count on it..."

Cynthia playfully pouts and leans away from me, she is sitting up straighter now and looks up at the children who look tired and worn out from throwing snow at each other; grabbing their sleds and heading home.

"Is it time for you to go home?" Cynthia asks, turning her eyes back on me.

"Is it time for you to go home,yet?" I repeat the question back to her, crossing my arms. The mocking questions seemed to be a joke of ours now.

She smiles and then chuckles at me and leans into my coat, as the sun slowly goes down, the sky turning a hazy orange and the snow twinkling off the colors of the sunset. "You're never going to stop with the questions are you?" She asks.

I shake my head as an answer. I take in more of her warmth, snuggling into her. Cynthia was growing on me. She grabs my white gloved hand and holds it with her own pale one.

"Do you like me?" I ask now, holding tightly into her hand.

Cynthia nods at my question, my cheeks still red as ever. We sat there on the bench, no longer feeling the cold, the feeling of wrongness I had felt on the bus was long gone, and I wasn't timid as before, but my curiosity for Cynthia was definitely growing stronger. There was so many more questions I wanted to ask. For another time, of course.

* * *

**DONE! Well, mostly, I suppose. I could have came up with a better ending...I think Dawn matured in my writing than I had expected. Which explains a different feel than the last two I had written. Cynthia's character has also changed a bit, but probably not too much. I hope it was a good enough Girlpowershipping story though. I enjoyed writing it, but I wished I kept the old file of Part 3. It was really different from this. It was going to be at a library and Cynthia was going to get a glimpse of Dawn's mom and..and...She was going to be a HUGE PERVERT! and...so much more. -_-' I'll be writing a new femslash story soon! It won't have anything to do with Pokemon or girlpowershipping though...But I hope you look into it when it's uploaded.**


End file.
